Sacrifice
by axepen
Summary: Sanji dan para seme. Dia tidak tahu harus apa, yang penting... dia harus berusaha untuk kabur. Well, but we don't know... bagaimana dia akan bisa kabir dari mereka di pemandian air panas, terutama ketika kulit putihnya terbuka untuk umum


Sacrifice

This is Yaoi One Piece FFn, which the uke is Sanji and you don't have to waste your time to read it if you hate yaoi. Because what? I hate homophobism…

Piring satu dan piring dua menari-nari di atas udara.

Indah porselen semerbak mengicar kepala insan...

Tunggu sebentar..., sepertinya ada kesalah glosariuman

Sanji marah. Dan tidak ada yang berani mendekati pria kaukasian itu karena mereka semua tahu, apa akibat yang akan terjadi jika seorang uke marah. Terutama si seme, sudah ogah untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun—bahkan 'hai'—kepada uke pirang yang tengah membereskan futonnya.

Silap sedikit, silakan para seme tidur di atas lantai.

Well, actually there's no problem since the semes got a higher metabolism and body temperature.

Tapi tetap saja mereka tidak mau tidur di atas lantai di waktu musim dingin seperti ini.

Mereka masih ingin menikmati hidup, oke?

Sudah cukup bagi mereka melihat seorang seme—korban kemarahan uke—yang bernama Gin, yang berakhir tidur di lantai, pada musim dingin, karena tanpa sadar memakan yogurt Sanji yang terakhir--dan saat itu Sanji sedang marah karena guru kenegaraan mereka, Doflamingo--mengenaskan. Padahal diia iti official boyfriend-nya!

Kamu kejam, Sanji!

Jadi...

Sebenarnya, ada hubungan apa mereka semua ini dengan Sanji?

Cekidot

Ini adalah asrama Wanpisu Gakuen. Terbagi dua menjadi sektor pria dan wanita, sehingga mau tidak mau para pria harus menyediakan beragam cara untuk bisa mengunjungi pacar atau gebetannya di gedung seberang sana yang notabenenya dibatasi dengan sungai yang deras... dan berbatu-batu. Katanya sih begitu... namun rumor pengintipan wanita itu kerap dijadikan sebagai mitos saja bagi penghuni asrama Wanpisu.

Karena... rerata pria disini homo sapiens banyakannya—eit, tolong hapus sapiensnya—dan sudah punya pujaan hati dan berahi.

Sanji Vinsmoke tentu saja sama sekali tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau untuk membanggakan dan bahkan menerima dirinya dijadikan seorang uke bagi kerumunan pria-pria sekolah tinggi atas ini. Hell! Dia masih punya sebatang sosis dan dua butir telur, okay? *plak

Kejadian ini dimulai dari... hari pertama masuk dan mengambil kunci kamar asrama. Sanji yang saat itu terlambat satu hari, terpaksa dimasukkan ke kamar regu no. 19 yang sudah dihuni empat pejantan yang belum dikenali Sanji. Satu ruangan sebenarnya untuk empat orang saja, tapi daya tampung asrama kurang, sehingga ruangan yang lumayan luas dipakai untuk lima orang.

Saat pertama kali Sanji mengetuk pintu, yang pertama kali dia dengar adalah suara teriakan dan ejekan kasar. Tipikal kamar remaja, bedanya, kalau cewek jauh lebih reseh dan pake seriosa segala. Ugh, telinganya sakit. Dan lagi, tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok asli penghuni asrama yang sudah duluan datang.

"Oh! Guys! Look what I've found here! It's a girl!" teriak seorang pria berambut hitam dengan poni belah panjang dan memiliki freckles di kedua pipinya. Mendengar kata GIRL, Sanji sudah mempersiapkan lututnya untuk menghantam dagunya.

Tapi, belum sampai dia menaikkan kakinya, pula menuntaskan rencana pembunuhan tak terencana itu, seorang pria bersuara nge-bass tiba-tiba memotong.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Ace? Dia itu jelas-jelas pria... walau aku harus menerima kenyataan kalau dia punya wajah yang sangat manis," Sanji terperangah--senang. Akhirnya ada juga yang waras! Walau sesungguhnya Sanji turut kesal ketika pria kedua itu menyebutnya manis. Oke, Sanji bakalan senang, tapi itu terjadi kalau dia itu cewek, permasalahannya sekarang, Sanji itu masih punya sebatang sosis dan dua butir bakso, dan Sanji tidak menyukai hal itu. Ciuss…

"Masuk dulu," ajak pria pertama, tangannya menjulur ke dalam kamar, menunjukkan pemandangan super tidak etis plus tiada higienisnya kepada Sanji. Seriously, guys? Sejak kapan tiang ranjang bertingkat jadi jemuran untuk boxer ukuran extra kalian? Dan… apa-apaan bungkus-bungkus sampo yang berceceran di meja makan? Bekas pakai pula… ugh… Sanji bergidik membayangkan cairan kimia itu bisa menempel di makanan mereka.

"You will have… that one, okay?" ujar pria pertama tadi sambil menunjuk ranjang tak bertingkat yang berada di pojok ruangan. Sama sekali belum tersentuh.

Syukurlah… pikirnya lega sambil berjalan ke arah ranjangnya. Sanji mengangkat koper dan tas jinjing besarnya, namun pria pertama tadi sudah keburu mengangkat kopernya dan memberikannya seulas cengiran yang sangat lebar.

"I am Portgas D. Ace, I am from U.S.A., how yours?" tanyanya tanpa kehilangan sedikitpun keceriaannya.

Sanji tersenyum. Dia ingat, tahun ini banyak sekali murid-murid yang berdatangan dari negara tetangga.

"Vinsmoke Sanji, from French," jawabnya.

Ace tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, lalu begegas menuju ranjang Sanji, kemudian meletakka kopernya di samping ranjang.

"Cowok yang tadi membantah pendapatku kalau kamu itu cewek, adalah Roronoa Zoro. He is Japanese… native. He's actually a super dumb and always make himself lost but keep blam…"

"Shut up Ace, I hear you shithead," kata Zoro, pria bersurai hijau tersebut, lalu lanjut mengelap katana-katana kesayangannya.

Ace terkekeh. Sanji memiringkan lehernya. Menarik, pikirnya.

"That one, who got that super unique beard is Rob Lucci. Just… never… fucked up with him… aku bersumpah, he is psychopath. Welll, I think he's from Spanish or Italia, coz he got that mafia-ish thing, and kind of nerdy even if he got his exotic fea…" ucapan Ace terpotong lagi ketika sebuah pena melesat cepat dari depan wajahnya, lalu menusuk dinding. Sanji menginggit bibirnya, lalu tersenyum kikuk. Aku paham, ucapnya dalam hati sambil berusaha memberitahukan Ace.

Ace tertawa pelan.

"Yang tadi itu mengerikan, but also exciting. It's very funny for making a fun of them. Oke, lalu ada Trafalgar D. Watel Law yang sedang tidur disana," Ace menunjuk pria bersurai hitam cepak dan tubuh kekarnya yang memiliki terlalu banyak rajahan di segala tubuh bagian atasnya. "He's a prodigy, but quite psycho too. He likes to cut and examine frog or toad inner body and play with their corps. Oh… he is Spanish-Latina I think. And speak in a lot of languages," tambahnya panjang-lebar.

"Berapa banyak?" tanya Sanji—penasaran.

"Kurasa lima… Spanyol, Inggris, Japanese, Portuguesse, and Italiano…" jawabnya.

Sanji terkekeh, lalu merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasurnya.

"I speak in about twelve languages." Ujarnya. Ace melongo, membuat Sanji jadi tertawa. "I am SERIOUS here. Aku bisa… Inggris, Jepang, Perancis, Spanyol, Italia, Portugis, Jerman, dan Belanda. Empat lagi, aku hanya sekedar bisa, China, Korea, Russia, dan Latin,"

Ace terdiam, menghela nnafas, lalu tertawa sekeras mungkin. Berhasil menghadiahkan dirinya sebuah lap kotor mendarat di wajahnya.

"Seriously, dude? That's amazing! But… why? And… how? Seriously, I think I should tell Law to open your head and take out your brain so we can observe it," serunya takjub.

Sanji tersenyum.

"Keluargaku pebisnis. Dan… kami bisa mungkin karena sudah bakat kami ataupun kerja keras kami. Yang pasti, aku tidak segila saudara lelaki kembar pertamaku." Jawab Sanji.

"Saudaramu?"

"Yep," jawab Sanji. "Dia bisa berbicara dalam dua puluh bahasa,"

"WHAT THE F*CK, MAN??? SERIOUSLY?!" teriak Ace super enggak percaya.

Sanji tertawa.

"Sudahlah, dia memang asli jenius. Oya, lanjutkan… siapa satu lagi yang ada di kamar ini?" tanyanya mengalihkan arus pembicaraan.

"Oh… satu lagi… itu dia," ujar Ace menunjukkan seorang pria yang memakai jaket hijau tentara dan menjinjing tas plastik putih.

"OI GIN! ADA ANAK BARU, NIH!"

Sanji terdiam sejenak.

Gin?

Dia tidak salah dengar 'kan? Dia tidak salah nama orang 'kan?

Sanji menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Matanya terbuka lebar ketika dia melihat sosok berpostur jangkung itu berdiri dengan kaku ketika dia turut pula melihat Sanji.

"Sanji, ini Gin Krieg… Sanji?"

Sanji menenggak liurnya, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Ace.

Sanji diam saja, lalu berjalan ke arah Gin yang sudah memucat air mukanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sanji langsung memeluk lengan Gin lalu menggelayutkan kepalanya ke lengan atas pria berkulit cokelat kemerahan tersebut. Terlalu kontras perbedaan kulit mereka ketika Sanji mendempet dengannya. Ace… hanya melongo.

"Wait… what? I don't understand? Can you explain it?" tanya Ace tidak mengerti.

Sanji tersenyum lembut.

"Gin is my boyfriend,"

"Nani?!" kali ini Zoro yang berteriak.

Ace terdiam. "Tapi… just… how can this creepy person can be your boyfriend? You… the cute and pretty with this man from all people?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Sanji terkekeh.

"Heh… Gin itu orangnya sederhana, dan… dia eksotis," jawab Sanji.

Ace mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Well… you can say that but, stil…"

Jadi, bisa dikatakan, pertemuan pertama Sanji itu dengan teman-teman sekamarnya sama sekali tidak tidak menyenangkan. Beberapa bulan kemudian, Wanpisu Gakuen mengadakan rekreasi sekolah ke pemandian air panas selama seminggu untuk anak kelas dua, sekalian menunggu usainya ulangan nasional bagi anak kelas tiga.

Ruangan tidur, satu ruangan dipakai sepuluh orang. Dua kamar asrama digabung menjadi satu. Karena ruangannya yang luas, jadi mereka leluasa untuk meletakkan futon-nya dimana saja dan bisa meletakkan barang-barang mereka dengan bebas. Selain anggota kamar Sanji, yang berasal dari kamar lain adalah; Eustass Kidd, Monkey D. Luffy, Soge Usopp, Vinsmoke Yonji, dan Dragonclaw Sabo.

Mereka anak-anak yang jelas ketidak jelasannya, namun setidaknya Sanji bisa menolerir tindakan mereka semua—termasuk adiknya.

Jadi… apa alasan Sanji marah-marah tidak jelas? Dan bahkan para seme juga kesusahan untuk menahan diri uke tersebut?

To be continued…

A/N: Aih, udah lama saja enggak main ke FFn, hiatus dua bulan… gapapalah ya… tugas lagi banyak banget. Dan lagi, maafin author lagi, karena terlalu suka merusak Sanji-chan menjadi uke para seme… nguehehehehehe…


End file.
